


Wings

by madamelibrarian



Series: One-Shots & Reader Inserts [35]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom Sam Winchester, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, sub Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 09:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16261061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamelibrarian/pseuds/madamelibrarian
Summary: The gif I used on tumblr can't be used here. If you want to see it then you'll have to go there. :D Madamelibrarian.tumblr.com





	Wings

**Author's Note:**

> The gif I used on tumblr can't be used here. If you want to see it then you'll have to go there. :D Madamelibrarian.tumblr.com

Sam had never been so thankful that you’d kept an open mind and let him tie you open like this. You’re legs held to the side in a way that reminded him of angel’s wings. Wings that angled their way in toward your mound, his personal slice of heaven on earth. 

His fingers gently grazing along your inner thighs as he watched every shudder of your body. He wanted so badly to kneel down and kiss the dewy lips of your pussy, but he had to be patient. There were too many delicious sounds to pull from you just like this, with feather light touches and whispered praises.


End file.
